destinyrevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Eclipse
Eclipse, is a once cultist organization, but now changed under the rule of its second leader, Lancelot Alfredine Dietrich. Eclipse serve as major antagonist on the first season of Destiny Revolution. First Generation The story on how it formed still uncertain until today, they have been exist since hundreds years ago. Some say that it was started when the remaining of the templar formed together, some say that they are used to be a knight of some secret order, some other said that they are just an ordinary cultist that dwell in north america. However, people start to know their name in one of the most important and world changing event, when their gods was awakened, and wreak havoc the world. The day of the awakening start from an unusual total solar eclipse. While the world know nothing, the member of Eclipse have prepared anything for their ritual. At that time, Eclipse is still a cultist group. Their goal is to awaken their gods which is sealed in a hidden ruin beneath the earth. When the eclipse happened, the stone formation glow with magical energy and open forth the hidden chamber. Inside, their god have been stay dormant, sealed with the magic chain, awaiting for them to come. Somehow, the ritual gone awry and ended up making the gods to berserk and gain their freedom, releasing chaos upon the world. After days of destructions and death for humanity, a group of a brave hero appear and slay the monsters, the one who slay the gods of Eclipse are later revealed to be the family of Revania. The after effect of the destruction of the "gods" bring something that people call as Mana Reformation. Second Generation After the destructive event, their gods have been slain by the heroes. Eclipse survive, but they have lost their goals and meaning of existence. In this chaotic moment (for them), a young man gathered the remaining member and declare something shocking, especially for such time. "Eclipse are no more, our goal are no longer valid, and our very foundation itself ruined. But this is not the end, this is the beginning of a new era." He took the remaining of his father's sword and point upward, "The sun may at least shine again, the shadow that covered our belief maybe gone, and then, eclipse are no more exist." "Starting for today, we will no longer stand in the shadow. Our veil will no longer cover the light of this world, but we will become the veil that will protect this world from chaos, both of light and darkness." "From the remaining of our former gods, we will use their power, the power that they left for us to lead this world into a new era. Starting from today, the old eclipse that cover this world no longer exist! Our god no longer exist!" "Starting from today, we are the veil of this world, the sky and the land. '''We are Eclipse, and we will rule the world!'"'' That young man is Lancelot, the second son of the former leader, Galfrost. After his inspiring speech, alongside with the glorious welcome of his follower, now Eclipse have been reformed, from a dark cultist, into a powerful worldwide organization. Under the hand of the ambitious man, Lancelot now formed a new foundation for his organization. He gathered many people who left in the organization and keep gathering more people in one promise that he will fulfill, A new world with perfect order. Now, Eclipse are more military and taking powerful peoples around the worlds. Their former name and glory bring various individual with different backgrounds. Unlike other organization where you need some requirement to enter, there is no exact requirement of power you need to be a member of Eclipse, since Lancelot will test the member by himself if they really worthy or not. 5 High Commander and Lesser Commander Eclipse have various powerful peoples in their rank, and the highest leveled member are known as the 5 Commander, not including Lancelot himself. The 5 Commanders control the lower Commanders, which have greatest responsibility who act directly for the namesake of Eclipse. The one who in position of 5 High Commander is: *Jonathan Lincoln , the Coffin Keeper *Xaverus , the Frozen hearted Swordsman *Selia Amber , the Vanity Princess *Arnold W. Thompson , the Mad Designer *Dal Amurof, the Boundless Sorcerer While the lower classes commanders act with their own will, they still under the High Commander in the system of execution, both mission and other activities. The Lesser Commanders consist of: *Harold Gerald , the Schemer Gardener *Zulkor , the Venom Shaman *Listava Lazarus, the Shadow Possessor *Dusker, the Blade Assassin *Mia Praschila, the Doll Maker *Borgius, the Rock Crusher *Orlando Caprilio, the White Fog Trivia The original design of the commanders are totally different. Some that in Lesser Commander may in High Commander, and so does the other way around. The original design also have 10 High Commander, while the number of the Lesser Commander is not limited at the time. Category:Organization Category:Antagonist Category:First season